


A Gift From A God

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: Canon Divergence from Season 6 ~ 15After saving Agrabah,  Emma saves Killian and on the way back to Storybrooke a question is popped and a special visitor arrives to see Killian's special day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that Captain Swan have two weddings to parallel the two weddings that Snowing had. One small and one grand.

Killian lay on the bunk in the quarters assigned to them on the Nautilus, Emma tucked into his side, her head on his shoulder and hand wrapped in the chain of Liam’s ring that was around his neck.Their journey to save Agrabah had been successful, even if Jafar had thought that he had bested him, at one point, until his Swan swept in with her kiss and saved him yet again.Feeling her rub her cheek against his shoulder, he rolled them onto their sides and tilted her chin up with his hand, “Why so vexed love?”

Emma snuggled into the curve of his shoulder, rubbing circles in the soft hairs on his chest. “What makes you think I have a problem?”

“Open book and all.” 

Pushing him back over, she propped herself up on her elbow, “I almost didn’t make it.”

“But you did. I knew you would find me.You always do.”

“I love you Killian.” She hesitated while gathering her thoughts. “I think,” and then she stopped speaking and took a deep breath before continuing.“Marry me?”

Killian felt his mouth fall open, “What?” he got out before hesitating to wipe his mouth with his hand.

“I said marry me. I want that white picket fence life you promised.I want to marry you and have children with you.” 

“Swan,” Killian began, before deciding that actions often spoke louder than words, “Reach into my left pocket.”

Emma reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sitting up, she slowly opened it and turned so her green eyes met his blue.“When did you begin carrying this around?”

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he pulled the ring from the box.“I asked your father for his blessing several weeks ago, and your lad and I had set up what he deemed the perfect evening but…”

“You asked my father for his blessing?Of course, you asked my father for his blessing” she continued without waiting for an answer.“What would you have done if he had said no?Never mind, he would never say no, not with the bromance you have going with him these days.” 

“Swan, slow down.Bromance? Just what pray tell is a bromance?” he asked in a confused tone.

Emma rolled her eyes, “It’s a good friendship between men that’s all.” 

Killian contemplated what she had said for a few moments, and then smiled.“Aye your father and I are good mates.” Holding the ring up with his hand, he lifted her left with his hook, “A question was posed and Swan,” he slipped the ring onto her finger, “my answer is yes. And you, Swan.Would you do me the honor becoming my wife?”

Emma’s answer was to wind her arms around his neck peppering his face with kisses wherever she could reach, before closing her lips over his in a kiss that took his mind off into other directions.

Coming back to his senses, he tilted his forehead to touch hers, “Your parents are going to want to plan a huge party for our nuptials, aren’t they?

Emma wrinkled her forehead, a look of distaste on her face, “Probably.” But after getting a look at his face she amended it to, “Yes, my parents will invite everyone.Let’s get married now.” 

“Now?Swan how can we be married now?”

“We’re on a ship, it has a Captain.He can marry us.”

Killian held her gaze, “Your parents?”

Emma nibbled on her bottom lip while thinking. “What if we have a small wedding now and then we let my parents lose when we get back to Storybrooke?”

“That’s bloody brilliant Swan.Let’s go speak to the Nemo.

Surprisingly it hadn’t taken long to convince Nemo and after a suitable expanse of land was spotted, the vessel surfaced and they were taken onshore. This ceremony would be quiet, just he and Emma pledging their love for each other, presided over by his younger brother's father figure, Nemo.  While he and Liam had a long way to go to be a real family the distance between them had lessened considerably over the past few weeks.  The only thing missing that could make this day more perfect was if through some miracle his brother Liam was present.   
  
As Emma joined him, Nemo opened a book and started reading softly simple words about love when suddenly a bright flash appeared, causing them all to startle.  As the light faded he was enveloped by a feeling of warmth unlike and he had known before.  Turning toward the source of heat, his heart sped up, "Brother?" he whispered in a strangled voice. Standing next to him was, what appeared to be his brother, but in ethereal form, for he was able to see through him and there was a glowing light surrounding him.   
  
“Liam wrapped his arms around Killian and holding him tight choked out, "Yes brother, it is I."  
  
Killian, still in shock, was trying to determine how he could ‘feel’ someone whom he could put his hand through. "But how?  Why?" He asked, his feelings evident in his vocal tone.  
  
"Zeus, who else?  A gift for my brother, the hero, and his future wife, the savior."  
  
Turning his attention to Emma, Liam took hold of her hands, "I'm sorry Emma. I behaved like an ass the last time we met and for that I am ashamed.  Can you forgive me?"  
  
Emma hugged the glowing figure in front of her before answering, "There's nothing to forgive, Liam.  We both love Killian."  
  
"I can see that now, but then I was…," and with tears in his eyes, his voice faded away to nothing.  
  
Killian embraced his brother once again and then angled their bodies to where the other wedding guests had been waiting patiently.  Deciding not to go into the whole sordid story, he opted for the basics and beckoned the younger man closer, "Brother, I want you to meet someone.  This is Liam, our little brother.  Through some trying circumstances, best left in the past, we have found each other."  
  
Liam, the elder, met the steady gaze of the youngest Jones.  What he saw must have satisfied him, for he embraced him, "I'm glad he has you.”

The younger man hesitantly embraced the man whose name he held and whom he had heard so much about.“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.Our brother speaks highly of you.” 

Liam glanced at Killian and then back at the younger man, “That is good to hear considering my behavior the last time we saw each other.”  
  
Killian laid an arm on each of his brother’s shoulders.  "Liam,” he looked at his older brother, “We made amends and have moved on.Today I can say that I am happy you are here to share this step toward my future.  I couldn't have asked for a better gift.  And Junior,” he smirked at the younger man, "let's not waste any more time learning to be a family."  
  
Stepping away, he held out his hand to Emma, "Ready Swan?  If your father is going to be angry with me, we might as well give him something to really be angry about."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes, "I told you, we'll give my parents the opportunity to plan something fancy when we get home." Stepping closer she kissed him sweetly on the lips. "This is for us. Now are you ready to marry me?"  
  
"Aye Swan, I’m ready."  Looking at his brothers he invited both to stand beside him and as Nemo read words binding his life to Emma's, he held her hand in his and on each shoulder, lay the hands of his brothers, one a part of his past life and the other a part of his future.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
